The present invention relates generally to pressure sensitive film applicator tools used to apply pressure sensitive films to a substrate such as a sign face, window, panel, or other base. More specifically, the invention relates to a removable and reusable handle for use with a pressure sensitive film applicator tool.
When applying pressure sensitive films to a substrate, an applicator tool is typically used to apply the film to the substrate. This pressure sensitive film material typically comes in rolls and may be purchased from several pressure sensitive film manufacturers who provide pressure sensitive film material for a variety of purposes. The process of applying the pressure sensitive film to the substrate is typically accomplished using a pressure sensitive film applicator tool. As is known by those skilled in the art, the applicator tool is used to squeeze any air bubbles out from between the vinyl material and the substrate as the pressure sensitive film is applied to the substrate. Often, the manufactures of the pressure sensitive film material provide the pressure sensitive film applicator tools to the user free with the purchase of rolls of pressure sensitive film material.
One specific example of an industry that uses pressure sensitive films is the sign industry. In the sign industry, the practice of applying pressure sensitive films to a sign face in order to provide a desired sign face design has become a common method of producing a sign. In this method, letters and other design features of a sign face are cut out from a thin sheet of vinyl material. This vinyl material typically comes in rolls and may be purchased from several vinyl sheet manufacturers who provide vinyl sheet material specifically for this purpose. After the letters and other design features of the sign have been cut out from sheets of vinyl material, they are applied to a sign face or substrate. This process of applying the vinyl material to the sign face is typically accomplished using a pressure sensitive film applicator tool. As is known by those skilled in the art, the applicator tool is used to squeeze any air bubbles out from between the vinyl material and the sign face as the vinyl is applied to the sign face. FIG. 1A and 1B illustrate a typical pressure sensitive film applicator tool, designated by reference numeral 10, that is commonly used in the sign industry and other industries that use pressure sensitive films.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, pressure sensitive film applicator tool 10 is a specifically designed, double edged squeegee type tool. Applicator tool 10 typically includes a central portion 12 which connects two flexible blade portions 14a and 14b formed on opposite sides of central portion 12. Blade portions 14a and 14b extend longitudinally along the edges of applicator tool 10. As shown best in FIG. 1B, both blade portions 14a and 14b come to a sharpened edge at the outermost longitudinal edge of blade portion 14a and 14b. As is known in the art, these sharpened edges are used to force any air bubbles from between the pressure sensitive film material and the substrate by rubbing one of the edges of the applicator tool over the pressure sensitive film material and forcing it firmly against the substrate.
Applicator tool 10 also includes a pair of spaced apart protrusions 16a and 16b which extend along the longitudinal length of central portion 12 of applicator tool 10 parallel to the longitudinal edges of the applicator tool. Protrusions 16a and 16b provide a pair of longitudinal ridges through the central portion of the tool that may be used by the user to grip the applicator tool.
One problem with this type of applicator tool is that repeated use of the tool may cause discomfort to the user. This is because the unused sharpened edge of the applicator tool typically presses against the user's palm when the user grasps the central portion of the applicator tool with a hand in order to rub the tool against the substrate. Although the sharpened edges are not typically sharp enough to cut the users hand, repeated use of the tool, as is often required by a sign maker for example, may cause substantial discomfort to the user due to the unused sharpened edge pressing against the palm of the hand of the user.
The present invention discloses a removable and reusable handle for use with a pressure sensitive film applicator tool. The handle eliminates the above described problem of discomfort to the user caused by the user having to hold onto the unused blade portion of the applicator tool during use of the tool.